


"I'd never let you go, Clarkson."

by MidnightCity



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy has a headache. James decides to carry him up the stairs. Things can only go well ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'd never let you go, Clarkson."

James had tried everything. He could see that Jeremy sat hunched over, that his shoulders were stiff, and, of course, the ever present frown on his face. Not one that meant he was puzzled but rather the one when he concentrated because he tried to ignore pain.

James had already noticed Jeremy's state in the morning: Jeremy had slept longer than James, which was rare anyway. James hadn't thought much about it, not until Jeremy had trundled down the stairs. Judging by his appearance, he had slept badly or not at all. James had greeted him but only received a grunt in reply.

It hadn't taken long until Jeremy had to admit that he was having a horrid headache. No matter which medicine he took, it didn't go away. James was certain that it was – at least partly – stress induced. They had worked a lot over the last few days, travelling all over the world …

With a fair amount of persuasion, James had managed to convince Jeremy to lie down on the sofa and give himself over to James' efforts of making him feel better. Lots of water, a massage, cuddling, a sloppy hand-job, trying to relax while watching Jeremy's favourite film, reading a book, more cuddling with Jeremy on top – almost melting into James' chest -, even cold towels pressed to the top of his head had been used. Nothing had helped …

Jeremy had always complained that his headache was nothing, and James shouldn't worry. Well, almost always, he hadn't minded James' hands in his trousers.

By the end of the day, James had to give up. He had tried everything, and nothing had helped. Sighing James sat down next to Jeremy again, and shook his head.

Jeremy looked away from the quiet television, and carefully placed his hand on James' thigh. “Hey, don't worry,” Jeremy mumbled, and gave his thigh a squeeze. James laughed bitterly; shouldn't he be the one to say that to Jeremy? “You gave your best, that's all that matters.”

James snorted and looked at Jeremy. Then he cocked his head to his side and gave him a sly smile. “What am I now?” James muttered, while holding back giggles. “The man that came too soon?”

“As far as I know, you were right on time.” Jeremy shook his head, and waved off the comment James was about to make. “Speaking of which, how about we simply go to bed?”

James took Jeremy's hand in his and nodded. “Sounds good to me.” Then he pressed a soft kiss to the palm of his hand. Jeremy had already propped himself up on his arms when James stopped him. “No, no.”

Before Jeremy could say anything, James maneuvered one hand under Jeremy's neck, letting it rest on his arm. Then he reached under Jeremy's legs.

At that moment the other man seemed to realize what James was trying to accomplish. He began to protest but couldn't help the giggles that escaped him. “No, no, no, James! Don't! You're the weakest man on this Earth. You may have noticed that I am quite heavy!”

James shook his head, not listening to Jeremy's protests. He could do this. He knew as much.

He tugged once, bringing Jeremy in the perfect position. It was odd that he fit almost perfectly into his arms. Now James would only need to lift from his legs and then he'd carry Jeremy, like a knight in shining armour. More like a man in a flowery shirt and washed out jeans … but still.

“Please, you'll break your back!” Jeremy kept on going, but he had already wrapped his arms around James' neck, to secure himself. “Trust me, that's not nice. Then I'll have to take care of you and that's an---aah!”

Jeremy's sentence ended in a squeak as James lifted him up. Jeremy was holding tightly onto him, still protesting. “James, no!” Jeremy's voice was so high pitched that James wouldn't have recognized it if he hadn't known that it was Jeremy making that sound.

As James took the first steps towards the stairs, Jeremy began to giggle helplessly.

“God, you're heavy,” James muttered, laughing as well. Even though it was a strain on his arms he was pretty sure that he would manage to reach the bedroom without dropping Jeremy.

“I warned you,” Jeremy managed to bring it out, between laughter. “Come on, put me down before you drop me, or worse ...”

James shook his head. “No.” He remained firm with that belief. He would carry Jeremy up to the bedroom!

Then he took the first steps of the flight of stairs leading to the bedroom. He was surprised, he thought that it would be harder to carry Jeremy. But it was … easy. Yes, he was heavy, but James managed. Besides the occasional giggle fit Jeremy seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

“I should do that more often,” James mumbled under his breath.

“Don't you dare!” Jeremy protested, and nuzzled a little closer. “You'll only droooo-ah!”

James then caught him again, knowing that he had loosened his hold a little to imitate dropping him. “Oh come on, got your pants full?” James joked. He bent down as best as he could, and nuzzled Jeremy's nose.

After taking the last few steps, and when he felt safe he did it again, hearing the same yelp in response again. But this time Jeremy was giggling instead of looking shocked.

“Clarkson,” he began slowly, stopping and smiling at him.

“Put me down,” Jeremy mouthed between giggles, but his actions told a different story, as he wrapped his arms even tighter around James and nuzzled his face into James' chest. 

James shook his head. “I'd never let you go, Clarkson.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of James' statement. James knew that he was being soppy, but what else should he say in such a situation?

“Old sod,” Jeremy replied, and gave James' shoulder a squeeze. Of course, what else should _he_ reply in such a situation? “Come on, carry me to bed.”

James nodded. “As you wish, sir.”

Then James twirled around for dramatic effect, seeing how he was already acting like they lived in a Disney film, he could go the full mile.

Suddenly Jeremy yelped as James heard a dull bang. “Ouch!”

James looked down, seeing that Jeremy was rubbing his head. “Oh fuck,” James muttered. “Fuck, fuck, Jezza I am so sorry. Really.” He really hadn't meant to smack his head against the railing of the staircase.

Jeremy weakly cracked his eyes open, but James could see that they were watering, most likely due to the pain. “It's okay,” Jeremy mumbled, and smiled weakly. “Ouch.” He kept on rubbing the place where his head had made contact with the wood.

“I really am,” James went on, still holding Jeremy in his arms. Maybe he really should put him down now, before he would cause further injuries.

“Just carry me to the bedroom, please,” Jeremy pleaded, smiling weakly at him.

James nodded, and began to set off very carefully. He re-checked the positon of the furniture, not wanting Jeremy to crash into anything again.

Luckily they managed to reach the bedroom in safety and James gently put Jeremy down onto the bed. “Sorry,” he mumbled again, but Jeremy waved him off.

James covered Jeremy's hand, gently moving it aside so he could assess the damage himself. There was no open wound. As carefully as he could he let his fingertips brush over the skin. Jeremy didn't flinch away. It could have been worse ...

“It's a dull pain,” Jeremy explained. “Please, don't fumble around more than you need to.”

James nodded. He knew that, of course he did. “Sorry.”

“And stop with that too.”

James smiled weakly at him, he couldn't help himself. He had wanted to do something nice and fun for Jeremy. And how had that turned out? James got back to his feet, and before he set off for the kitchen he carefully pressed a kiss onto Jeremy's hair, avoiding the sore spot.

At first James looked through freezer, knowing that he should have a cool-pack in here. When he found it, he took a new kitchen towel and wrapped it around the pack. Direct skin-contact should be avoided, and this time James wanted to do everything right. No more injuries, and nothing that would worsen Jeremy's headache … Then James almost ran up the stairs.

Jeremy was still lying in bed, eyes closed and breathing regularly. When James sat down at the edge of the bed, Jeremy opened his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Love, it's not the end of the world,” Jeremy muttered, as James placed the cool-pack over the injury. “I'll live.”

James didn't reply. Instead he watched Jeremy close his eyes and seeing him respond to the treatment. After a moment he felt Jeremy's hand on his thigh.

“Come on, make me feel better,” Jeremy mumbled, James could spot a small smile on his lips. “Let me have some cuddles. Please.”

James smiled weakly, never truly able to resist Jeremy's puppy face. He nodded. “Wanna bet whether I'll accidentally kick yourself while doing that?”

Jeremy let out a laugh and shook his head. “You won't hurt me.” He sounded very sure about this. James wasn't …

As carefully as James could, he hooked his leg in with Jeremy's. Then he rested his head on top of Jeremy's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

“So?” James asked.

“All is still well,” Jeremy confirmed and kissed the top of his head. “A bit to the left.”

“Hmm?”

“Cool-pack.”

“Oh.” James still had his hand stretched over his head, so that Jeremy's head wouldn't start hurting more. Then he repositioned the cool-pack, hoping that he did alright. “I am sorry, Jeremy.”

Jeremy shook his head in response. “Don't break your head over it.” After a moment he added. “You already broke mine.”

James rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile forming on his face. Then he pressed a soft kiss on Jeremy's chest. “Arse.”

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **[The prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/147608223498/person-a-has-a-major-headache-and-person-b-is%20) was the following:** Person A has a major headache and Person B is carrying A upstairs, occasionally pretending to drop them, only to immediately grab them again. B then says something stupidly romantic like “I’d never let you go” and then accidentally smacks A against the stair rails.
> 
> And be gentle, I wrote this while being sick - no headaches or railings were involved in my sickness ;)


End file.
